Staff Party
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: Even the staff of Hogwarts need to blow off steam after a school year.


**Disclaimer: Don't own if I did I wouldn't be working for $8.30 an hour. **

**AN: Got this idea from a youtube video which will be linked on my bio.**

* * *

><p>Title: Staff Party<br>Rating: G  
>Warnings: Karaoke<br>Summary: End of the year staff party always something new.

At the end of term the staff of Hogwarts never really knew what to expect at the staff party with Dumbledore in charge of planning it. One year Dumbledore thought it would be funny to throw a Mexican Fiesta with a Mariachi band and piñata, while another year was a Toga Party ala Animal House. This year's party humiliation was the name of the game with karaoke at Rosemerta's.

"You have to be kidding me Headmaster!" McGonagall shouted.

"I am very serious," Dumbledore said and took a sip of his pint.

"You can't make us do this," Snape said slamming his hand down on the table.

Dumbledore just smiled and dropped the bomb that would make the staff of Hogwarts fearful of doorways forever more, "Charmed doorway, to keep the staff from leaving until each staff member has sung one song."

The uproar from the staff table made Rosemerta chuckle (having being in on the joke with Dumbledore) as she got on stage.

"Welcome Hogsmead to Karaoke Night, our first victim…I mean volunteer is the one the only Albus Dumbledore! Singing Do You Believe in Magic?" Rosemerta said handing the microphone to Dumbledore.

Severus tried to drown out the headmasters warbling as he watched his fellow staff members heads bent of the song books. He watched as McGonagall, Pomfrey and Pince whispered conspiratorial almost scared at what those three were coming up with.

The Round of applause and wolf whistles snapped Severus out of his stupor to watch Dumbledore leave the stage as panties and boxer shorts were thrown, making Severus sneer in horror.

"Ladies, ladies and a few gents I see," Rosemerta said toeing a pair of boxer shorts off the stage, "the night is still young. Next up that mischievous duo, those twins the Hogwarts staff is glad their gone, Fred and George Weasley singing Another One Rides the Bus."

"Is there no God?" Snape growled.

"Lighten up, Severus!" Dumbledore said placing another pint in front of Snape. Severus gritted his teeth as the song droned on. Severus planed to take enough points from Gryffindor the next school year that The Twins children would still be trying to get out of the red.

"That was interesting choice," Rosemerta said at the spars claps the twins got, "Next up are the delightfully Tricky Witches from all the way at Hogwarts I give you McGonagall, Pomfrey and Pince, singing I've Put a Spell on You."

Severus was surprised to see that they weren't half bad and were bring the house down as people got up to dance. Jumping to his feet with everyone at the end, Severus even let a small smile slip (which he swore never happened).

"You're never too old to Rock n Roll. Next up Hagrid singing Monster Mash,"

Slowly the staff of Hogwarts had their five minutes of humiliation all but Severus.

"Severus if you don't get up there next, I'm going to pick your song and charm you to do the most embarrassing dance moves to it. It's almost two in the morning and these old bones need their rest." McGonagall yelled as Flitch was finishing up What's New Pussycat?

"Our last victim of the night is Severus Snape singing Candle in the Wind." Rosemerta said with a slight sniffle as she knew why Severus had chosen this song.

Severus stood imposing in his black robes as he spoke the words more than sung them. No one would mention to Severus that one solitary tear rolled down his cheek as the last notes of the song faded out. A tensing of his arm is all the warning Dumbledore saw before Severus disappeared before their eyes.

A year later the staff of Hogwarts would play Candle in the Wind at a privet memorial for Dumbledore and again the following year for Severus. The staff of Hogwarts always felt the words rung a little more true for Severus than they ever did for Dumbledore or Lily, who Severus held in his heart till the very last beat.


End file.
